Cheers☆Pretty Cure!
Cheers☆Precure! (ちぃるず・ぷりー・きゅあ Chiruzu☆Puriikyua!) Is a fan series created by Deviantart users DoubleAko and CassCassTheCat. The Book can be found on fanfiction.net here and on Archive of Our Own here. The story revolves around three Texan high-schoolers, Gracie Whitman, Cassie Evergarden, and Will Dawson, who fight the forces of the Melancholy Twins and their Troupe — two beings supposedly made of pure evil from a distant dimension, in which they have conquered and mangled. The three cures (Cure Joy, Cure Smile, and Cure Lucky) battle against the three ringmasters of the twins, who have the power to create large monsters called Breakers, that seek out and capture others’ Spirit Stones. Which contains a person's emotions. Without it, the person loses their emotions and color, becoming a hollow shell. The series’ motifs are happiness, love, friendship, expressing yourself, and emotions in general. With the sub motifs as Travel, Planets, and The Elements. The Cures represent the three parts that make up the emotion of happiness. Excitement (Cure Joy), Laughter (Cure Smile), and Good Fortune (Cure Lucky) Synopsis Thousands of years ago there lived a utopia in an alternate dimension called “The Great Way” In this utopia, there were eight planets'', ea''ch with a spirit watching over them. Along with the planetary spirits, there was the spirit of the Sun, Aurora the light-keeper. And Nebula, the Master of Darkness. Every being in this magnificent system lived in peace for centuries. This was until Nebula, filled with long-held in anger and hatred exploded and began to corrupt the guardians. The guardians of each planet used all of their power to seal away the now corrupted spirits into small slabs of crystal deemed “Meteor Tablets” The Meteor Tablets went missing along with Nebu'l'''a after they were sealed away, leaving Aurora and the Guardians alone to defend their planets. In this distant dimension’s present day, twin humanoid-monsters made of pure darkness have conquered The Great Way and turned most of the inhabitants into their slaves. The guardians of each planet had been defeated and imprisoned, and Aurora is nowhere to be seen. But the twins, also known as Melalcholie and Melancholia are not satisfied and wish to take over the multi-verse. From Venus, Jupiter, and Neptune, three strange fairy-like beings named Vinnie, Jippie, and Neppie came together and opened a portal to our dimension so that they can escape the destruction of their dimension. The twins send one of their three Ringmasters after the three fairies. They end up running into the three children destined to become the Pretty Cures of Happiness and Emotion, Gracie, Cassie, and Will. The series’ main events begin with introducing the first soon-to-be pretty cure. The focus switches to a shy yet sparky young red-headed girl named Gracie Whitman, who lives in a small town called Addersfield, Texas. After another uneventful day of school, while riding her bike home. Gracie sees a large portal open in the forest right next to her church. The fairies, along with the strange woman chasing after they enter into Gracie's dimension. Blinded by her desire to protect the innocent fairies, Gracie rushes towards the strange woman. Who then summons a large creature that steals the three fairies' 'Spirit Stones'. After being trapped in a cage by the odd person, she sees a brush on the grass. She calls out She wakes up in her world again and this time is prepared to battle. As Cure Smile! The run of the series has Cure Smile, Cure Lucky and Cure Joy searching for the Meteor Tablets, which they collect in the Tabby Vessel. Characters '''PRETTY CURES' * Cassie Evergarden (かしー・えゔぁーがるでん Kasii Evaagaruden) / Cure Joy is the oldest hero of the series. She has cerebral palsy, which caused a deformity in her left arm. At first glance, she looks like the stereotypical cheerleader excluding her disabilities. She doesn’t let her disabilities define her. She’s a member of the Cheerleading Team and president of the History club. Her favorite subject is History. She usually spends her free time playing video games, reading manga, and watching TV. Once she gets into something she may seem obsessed over it. She and her best friend are joined at the hip. You would probably think Gracie and Cassie were sisters at first glance, which they are at heart. She’s also practically in love with Will Dawson. She has varying catchphrases, all are cat puns. Cassie’s seiyū and singing voice is Saori Hayami. * Gracie Whitman '(ぐれいしー・ゐっとまん Gureisii Wittoman) '/ Cure Smile is the youngest hero of the series. At first glance, she is a very anxious and nervous girl. She is a member of many of the school's clubs, including Conspiracy club, People for Paws (An animal rescue club), and the Academic Decathlon team. She is also the president of the Yoga Club. Her favorite subjects are Math and Literature. She also is a very talented tap dancer and practices her routines every day. She has a special bond with Cassie, as they have known each other since Gracie was an infant. The friends that she has are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them, even if it hurts her. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Gracie also has numerous forms of Anxiety disorders, which holds her back in many cases. Her abilities lie in her intelligence and athleticism. Gracie's catchphrase is "Color me beaming!" Gracie’s seiyū and singing voice is Ruka Endō. * Will Dawson '(ゐる・どーさん Wiru Doosan) '/ Cure Lucky is a huge DORKASAURUS. He’s super awkward when it comes to the female population. He is a part of the super nerdy Video Game Club. He’s also an anime nerd but the anime club is too cringy so none of the characters join it. He’s really really really smart. He's in five AP (advanced placement) classes. One of them Cassie and him share, European History. He likes Cassie but thinks it’s only as a friend so he can be kinda frustrating at times. Will's Catchphrase is "Luck is on my side." His seiyū and singing voice is Souma Ishihara Fairies * Vinnie '(ゔぃにー Vinii) is a fairy from The Great Way's Venus. He’s a very small creature that often gets lost in the crowd. He’s loud-mouthed and stubborn, with an immense love of the '80s. Vinnie is half chinchilla, half swan, and stays with Will for a majority of the series. * '''Jippie '(じいっぴえ Jiippie) is a fairy from alternate Jupiter. She's the largest of the three fairies and is often bumped into by Vinnie. She and Vinnie constantly butt heads, which is paralleled by the romance between Will and Cassie. Jippie is very girly and loves to sing, although she’s not particularly good at it. She’s half bunny and half eagle, and she stays with Cassie throughout the series. * 'Neppie '(ねっぴえ Neppie) is a fairy from alternate Neptune. She’s the middle of the three fairies and is constantly keeping the peace between Vinnie and Jippie. She loves to swim despite her thick fur and adores Gracie’s tap dancing. She’s the most level-headed of the fairies and is a very good problem solver. She is half sheep, half axolotl, and stays with Gracie throughout the series '''THE MELANCHOLY TROUPE * Melancholie '(めらんちょりえ Meranchorie) '''and Melancholia '(めらんちょりあ Meranchoria) are the leaders of the Melancholy Troupe. They are large figures who wear flowing robes. They despise all emotions and feel nothing bu anger and despair. Their motives are unknown for most of the series. * 'Misfortune '(みすふぉうるつん Misufourutun) is the first ringmaster of the Melancholy Troupe. She is a fair-skinned and tall woman who is often seen wearing a plain black dress that is ripped at the bottom. She is very sarcastic and loves playing pranks on everyone, even her own ‘coworkers’ as she calls them. She is angered when people tell her her jokes are getting old, and she will always consult Misery, as they both enjoy joking around. Her breakers turn the area into rainy landscapes filled with stereotypical signs of bad luck. Her true colors begin to bleed through in episode 35 when the final tablet is obtained and she sees just how happy it makes the Cures. * 'Mystery '(みすたりー Misutarii) is the second ringmaster of the Melancholy Troupe. She is a green and purple figure donned in question marks, as her inspiration is the Riddler from the comic book Batman. She has a large, golden cane in the form of a question mark she uses as a weapon. She is a short-tempered, obnoxious lady who loves to cause confusion and trouble. She can disguise herself to fool the Cures and lead them into traps. She dislikes friendships and family bonds, arguing that others will just get in your way, and accordingly targets mostly families. Mystery’s breakers turn the surrounding area in confusing landscapes with stairs leading to nowhere and slides with colliding paths. She enjoys teasing Misfortune. In episode 35, her true colors begin to shine through and so does her crush on Misfortune, after she sees the love between Cure Joy and Will. * '''Spite (すぱいと Supaito) is the third ringmaster of the Melancholy Troupe. He is a physically weak and skinny man who wears a loose white shirt and red pants, also sporting a red ribbon in his hair. He aims to be the best, most skilled and vogue in any department, and he aggressively seeks out people who might threaten his position as number one. Spite is bossy and overbearing, but also shows a childish curious side and insecurity that motivates his aggression. He desires to destroy anyone who undermines or hurts him. Spite sees himself as the best and strongest of the three ringmasters, and he is under the impression that everyone is scared of him. Even if Mystery and Misfortune follow his orders in most cases, they still talk about him behind his back, which only fuels his rage and insecurity. His breakers turn the area into a barren wasteland filled with sharp things and dangerous objects. In episode 35, his true colors begin to shine through, when he sees how much the fairies and Cure Joy care for Cure Smile after she is hurt. * Misery '(みざりー Mizarii) is the newest and most daring ringmaster of the Melancholy Troupe (Making his debut in Episode 11). Misery has jet black hair, deathly pale skin, and dark eyes that are usually hidden behind his hair. He is almost the exact opposite of Will. While Will is awkward he’s cocky and overconfident. He doesn’t follow any orders from Spite and finds Mystery annoying. He always argues with Spite over small things. * '''Powerhouses '(ぱうぁーはうしず Pauaahausizu) are the five powered-up versions of breakers. They are very large creatures who are colored to fit the Meteor Tablet they guard. They have the power to use the Tablet’s attack against the cures. When they are defeated, their belt bursts into flames and is burned down until only the tablet remains. The belt is the last thing left of the Powerhouses before they disappear. * '''Breakers (ぶれいかーず Bureikaazu) are the series' main monsters. They look like phantoms and wear big belts, each with a person’s Spirit Stone trapped in it. The color of their belt depends on one of the three negative emotions someone feels when their Spirit Stone is taken (Red for anger, purple for confusion, and blue for sadness) They are created when a ringmaster captures a person’s Spirit Stone using their negative feelings. * Fractures '''(ふらっくちゃーず Furakkuchaazu) are a group of numerous underlings who work for the Melancholy Troupe. They don't speak proper dialect and often use the word “Frack” and “Ture” to communicate. Their names mean to break, as they assist in the demolishing of others’ Spirit Stones. They are much weaker than Breakers. The Cures can use their normal and elemental attacks to purify fractures. They serve as a low rank of the Troupe. '''FAMILY *'Denise' (ぢにーす・ゐっとまん Diniisu Wittoman) and Charlie Whitman (ちゃりー・ゐっとまん Charii Wittoman) are Gracie’s mother and father. They are both doctors at Addersfield Public Hospital. As described by Neppie, they are caring and supportive of their children. They were oblivious to Gracie’s struggles with Anxiety until she expressed her feelings. After they found out, they did everything they could to get Gracie help. * Michelle '''(みしぇ あ・えゔぁーがるでん Mishea Evaagaruden) and Mike Evergarden (まいく・えゔぁーがるでん Maiku Evaagaruden) are Cassie’s parents. As described by Jippie, they are sweet and tender-hearted. Michelle and Mike are very close with the Whitmans, as Michelle is a nurse at the hospital where Denise and Charlie work. Mike stays at home to care for Cassie. His health isn’t the best, but that doesn’t get in the way of his love for his daughter. * 'Rachel '(れいちゃる・どーさん Reicharu Doosan) and Ken Dawson (けん・どーさん Ken Doosan) are Will’s parents. As described by Vinnie, they are strong-willed and good-natured. Rachel is like a mentor to Gracie, as she is her algebra teacher. Gracie is very intelligent and Rachel does not let it go unnoticed. Ken is a stay at home dad, who often gets together with Mike Evergarden. They have a somewhat ‘bromance’ like relationship. * 'Meredith Whitman '(めあいぢす・ゐっとまん Meaidisu Wittoman) is Gracie’s older sister. She is often seen on calls with Gracie, giving her advice. She dreams of owning her own dance studio in the future and is currently studying at Franciscan Catholic University. * 'Skyler Garcia '(すきーらー・がしーあ Sukiiraa Gasiia) is Cassie’s older sister. She and her husband are in the Navy and Airforce Skylar is in E3 and is a master of arms. She cares deeply for Cassie, and it is shown by her coming back for her birthday. * 'Sarah Dawson '(さら・どーさん Sara Doosan) is Will’s older sister. She is a certified genius and is currently studying as a senior at Harvard. She often teases Will during her visits. '''THE GREAT WAY * Nebula '(ねびゃら Nebyara) is the evil spirit that was sealed inside the Darkness tablet. He was one of the two beings that was created at the beginning of time in the alternate dimension, along with the light being, Aurora. He is made of pure evil and is often seen giving the twins orders or ideas. He was meant to be a singular being, but he was torn apart by a meteor and his evil and hatred were spread in small bits to every being in the universe. He was the guardian of the moon * '''Aurora '(あーおーら Aaoora) is one of the two beings that was created at the beginning of time in the alternate dimension, along with the darkness being, Nebula. She is made of pure light and goodness. She becomes a voice of guidance after episode 42, and she helps navigate the cures through the now corrupted Peaceful Pocket. She is the guardian of the Great Way's happiness and radiance. * 'Beau '(ぼー Bo) is a minor character and one of the two sun guardians of the Tabby Vessel who have been turned into crystals. He is very snarky and is often seen making comments about the cures not being strong enough. He is constantly proven wrong and made speechless when the cures gain another tablet. ' * '''Tie '(たい Tai) is a minor character and one of the two sun guardians of the Tabby Vessel who have been turned into crystals. She is very sweet and is constantly scolding her younger twin brother, Beau when he taunts the cures. She is very encouraging and loves to play it safe, she always has a plan. * Zephyr '(ぜふぁー Zefaa) is the guardian of Mercury. She was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the Air Tablets. * '''Burst '(ばーすと Baasuto) is the guardian of Venus. She was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the Fire Tablets. * 'Endymion '(えんぢみおん Endimion) is the guardian of Earth. He was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the ground tablets. * '''Rivin (りゔぃん Rivin) is the guardian of Mars. He was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the Fire Tablets * Alizeh (ありぜ Arize) is the guardian of Jupiter. She was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the Air Tablets. * Eden '(いーだん Iidan) is the guardian of Saturn. She was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in one of the ground tablets. * '''Rime '(るyめ Ruyme) is the guardian of Uranus. He was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in the Ice Tablet. * 'Aqua '(あっくあ Akkua) is the guardian of Neptune. She was corrupted by Nebula and sealed in the Water Tablet. * 'Urrie '(ゆりー Yurii) is a fairy from Uranus who was captured by the Melancholy Troupe. He is half penguin, half Grizzly bear. '''NEW TRAIL HIGH SCHOOL * Nathalie Barton '(なったりー・ばったん Nattarii Battan) is one of Gracie’s friends in the freshman wing of the school. She often plays video games and loves the Mario series. * '''Max Lawrence '(まっくす・ろーらんす Makkusu Rooransu) is one of Gracie’s friends in the freshman wing of the school. He is very funny and loves to joke around. * 'Theodore “Teddy” Anderson '(てっぢー・あんだーさん Teddii Andaasan) is one of Cassie and Will’s friends from the Junior wing of the school. He is from a very rich family but is socially awkward and shy. * '''Hannah Bookout (はな・ぶっかうと Hana Bukkauto) is one of Cassie and Will’s friends from the Junior wing of the school. She is sweet and caring, with a kind heart. She is the younger twin sister of Morgan Bookout. * Morgan Bookout '(もーがん・ぶっかうと Moogan Bukkauto) is one of Cassie and Will’s friends from the Junior wing of the school. She’s straight-forward and humorous. She is the older twin sister of Hannah Bookout. * '''Chris Jenkins '(くりす・じぇんかんず Kurisu Jenkanzu) used to be one of Cassie and Will’s friends from the Junior wing of the school. He is mean-spirited and cruel. He at one point had a crush on Cassie. He bullies Will and taunts the girls. Items * '''Jubilation Prebrush (じゅーばれいしゃん・ぷれぶるしゅ Juubareishan Pureburushu) ** The Cures' transformation item. When the cures shout “Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!” it begins glowing. After they run the brush through their hair they transform. * Smile PreCharm (すまいる・ぷれぶらくえ Sumairu Purechamu) ''' ** Cure Smile’s weapon and shield holder, it takes the form of a heart charm on the ribbon around her wrist. With this, she can summon her weapon to use her main attack “Laughing Strike Explosion” and her sub-attacks. * '''Lucky PreCharm (らっきー・ぷれぶらせ Rakkii Purechamu) ** Cure Lucky’s weapon and shield holder, it takes the form of a clover charm on the ribbon around his wrist. With this, he can summon his weapon to use his main attack "Fortune Tornado” and his sub-attacks. * Joy PreCharm (じょい・ぷれぶらせ Joi Purechamu) ** Cure Joy’s weapon and shield holder, it takes the form of a star charm on the ribbon around her wrist. With this, she can summon her weapon to use her main attack “Joyous Burst” and her sub-attacks. * Smile Saber (だんしんぐ・えじ・せいばー Sumairu Seibaa) ** Gracie's main attack weapon. It is summoned by the Smile PreCharm and is used to strike enemies and purify them in Gracie's main attack "Laughing Strike Explosion" and secondary attacks. * Tabby Vessel (たびー・ゔぇさる Tabii Vesaru) ''' ** A dual-use device. It serves as a portal to the Peaceful Pocket and the Great Way, and it also has a secret compartment in which it keeps the captured tablets. * '''Spirit Stones (すぴらっと・すとーん Supiratto Sutoon) ** Spirit Stones reside in everyone. They are what hold a person's emotions. They can be stolen by Breakers, and once attached to a Breaker, they slowly begin to crack and fossilize. After the Breaker has been destroyed, the Stone returns to its owner. * Meteor-Miya (みーちーあー・みーあ Miitiiaa Miia - Pronounced Meteor-MY-YA) ** A magical, heart-shaped glass device. It doubles as a decor maker and an attack powerer. When the handle is spun while the cures are in their basic form, colored beads come down and when they reach the bottom, the necklaces that triggers the Soul Semblance transformation assemble. This Device was used thousands of years ago by the planetary guardians to defend each planet from oncoming disaster. When the handle is spun while in Soul Semblance, it summons the cure’s strongest attack ”Glactic Dream Cleansing ." METEOR TABLETS * Air ** Guarded by the Mercury and Jupiter powerhouses, this tablet possesses the power to climate and storms. When put into the Jubilation PreBrushes, they grant the cures access to their Chaotic current attack.' '(Defeated and unlocked in Episode 7) *'Fire' ** Guarded by the Venus and Mars powerhouses, this tablet possesses the power of Fire and Heat. When put into the Jubilation PreBrushes, they grant the cures access to their Dynamite Flare attack (Defeated and unlocked in Episode 14) *'Ground/Rock ' ** Guarded by the Earth And Saturn powerhouses, this tablet possesses the power of the Earth and its terrestrial surroundings. When put into the Jubilation PreBrushes, they grant the cures access to their Tectonic Boulder attack. (Defeated and unlocked in Episode 21) *'Ice ' ** Guarded by the Uranus Powerhouse, this tablet works only for Gracie, and it possesses the power of Ice and Glaciers. When put into Gracie's Jubilation PreBrush, it grants her access to her Dry Icing attack. (Episode Defeated and unlocked in 28) * Water * Guarded by the Neptune Powerhouse, this tablet only works for Cassie, and it posses the power of liquid and rain. When put into Cassie’s Jubilation PreBrush, it grants her access to her Acid Downpour attack. (Defeated and unlocked in Episode 35) * Ligh't ** Guarded by the three ringmasters of Melancholie and Melancholia, the Light tablet is one of the two most powerful tablets in existence. It comes from the sun. This tablet is split into three parts. After regaining his Brush back from the generals, Will is able to unlock the Shining Perish song along with Gracie and Cassie, which can only be used in their future form. (Defeated and Unlocked in Episode 42) * '''Darkness ' ** Guarded and used for power by Melancholie and Melancholia themselves, the Darkness tablet is one of the two most powerful tablets in existence. It comes from the Moon. It's what gives The Melancholic twins most of their power. (Defeated in Episode 49) * When the cures gain five tablets, they unlock the Meteormiya (Meteor-My-Ya), which grants them their future form. (Episode 35) Locations * '''Addersfield (あっどだーふぃえるど addodaafierudo)' i's a city located near the Northern part of Dallas, Texas. It was the main target of the Melancholy Troupe. * 'The Great Way '(グレート・ウェイ Gurēto u~ei) is the home dimension of Vinnie, Jippie, and Neppie, along with all the other fairies. It was corrupted and mangled by the Melancholy Troupe. All inhabitants in The Great Way had their Spirit Stones taken and they are now soulless slaves to the twins. * 'New Trail High School '(新しいトレイル高校 Nyūtoreiru Kōkō) is the public high-school school that the Cures attend. * 'Addersfield Public Hospital '(アダーズフィールド公立病院 Adāzufīrudo kōritsu byōin) is where Gracie’s parents and Cassie’s mom work. It’s where each cure goes every time they are injured. * 'Peaceful Pocket '(平和なポケット Heiwana Poketto) is an interdimensional City in which survivors of the Great Way’s destruction have traveled to. By Episode 40, the pocket has been overtaken. When the revolving top in the Tabby Vessel is spun clockwise, a portal to this area opens up. Trivia * Cheers☆Precure! Is the first Precure season to have no lead cures * Cheers is the first Precure season to take place outside of Japan. * This season is the first to include a main male pretty cure. * Cheers has the oldest pink Cure, Cassie at 17. Gallery Cheers.png|Cheers Logo Cure Joy.PNG|Cure Joy Cure Smile.PNG|Cure Smile Cure Lucky.PNG|Cure Lucky 2019-01-06 13 33 55.PNG|Vinnie 2019-01-06 13 34 14.PNG|Jippie 2019-01-06 13 34 31.PNG|Neppie IMG_0622.PNG|All Three Fairies w/ Descriptions IMG_0618.PNG|Jubilation PreBrush (Joy) IMG_0616.PNG|Jubilation PreBrush (Smile) IMG_0617.PNG|Jubilation PreBrush (Lucky) IMG_0620.PNG|Meteor Tablets IMG_0621.PNG|Meteor-Miya IMG_0853.PNG|Smile Saber IMG_0854.PNG|Lucky Cutlass IMG_0855.PNG|Joy Sabre Untitled332.png|Misfortune IMG_0611.PNG|Gracie's Four Outfits Who's Your Favorite Cheers Cure? Cure Joy Cure Smile Cure Lucky Category:Fan Series